inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Endou Kasaishi
Endou Kasaishi (Dub: Gregory „Burn” Evans) is a fanfic character and Sano's adoptive son. Profile Normal „Raimon's blazing passionate. He helps Amagi and shoots with force.” Corrupted „Sano's adoptive son enraged at Amagi after he was possessed!” Merged „His two instincts fused to rage himself! Sano's adoptive son and a fierce passionate.” Appearance He has a fair skin, and slender body. He has dark gold, spiky, hair which is pointed backwards, with a bang falling over his forehead. He has two, pale yellow, strips of hair pushed behind his ears, ending on his shoulders. He has multicolored eyes, light and dark-blue, with pale yellow eyelashes. He wears the Raimon uniform and jacket. His school uniform consists of the same gakuran, torn denim pants, and a vest he uses in casual clothing. His casual clothing consists of an olive vest with raised collar over a white T-shirt, an orange wristband, dark blue shorts, and white socks over red and dark blue shoes. He also wears the Protocol Omega/El Dorado 02 uniform, but when Mixi Maxed with Zanark in Protocol 3.0, his uniform is violet and aqua blue. He wears an aqua blue headband. In the movie and during the episode 032, he wears different casual clothing: an olive jacket with raised collar, a white T-shirt, tan shorts, mist blue socks and the same shoes. He wears the Unlimited Shining uniform, with 2 orange bracelets, meaning that he is the co-captain. In Chrono Stone, his hair has grown a bit, becomes more wilder and is slightly curved towards the left. He wears a mist blue headband and the same clothes as in movie. In Galaxy, he has a new hairstyle and headband (see subheading Merged in heading Appearance). He still has the casual clothes, but he often wears a mist blue T-shirt, tan pants and combat boots. He wears the Inazuma Japan uniform and jacket. He and Koori later change into U-14 Inazuma Japan uniform and jacket. Corrupted When he used his keshin, in Chrono Stone episode 012, he changed into his corrupted form. His hair has some bangs tinted dark scarlet and his strips also become dark scarlet. His eyes are crimson red with a bright red shine. In that form, his eyes become slightly smaller and sharper, he has an angry expression. His skin becomes slightly tanned and his hair is more curved to the left. Merged In Chrono Stone episode 049, he perfected his corrupted form. He has a dark orange headband. His pale yellow bangs are tied up into a short side ponytail with a red elastic. His hair is a bit shorter, well more kept and still curved to the left. His bang is longer and more spikier than originally. Mixi Max Shuu When he Mixi Maxes with Shuu, he has a slightly tanned skin, his hair and eyes become dark navyish violet, but the eye's outer part is a slightly lighter shade, the two clipped bangs are red at the top and white at the bottom with azure clips, like Shuu's. His strips become pale gray and shorter. His hair becomes curved downwards, with two waist level bangs pointed downwards. The back of his hair has 5 strips standing out and falling down. Zanark Avalonic When he Mixi Maxes with Zanark, he has the same red eyes from corrupted form and zagged eyebrows. He has a dark scarlet headband and his bang is more curved to the left. His hair is colored teal and his strips become light teal. His skin becomes a lot tanned than before. Charles VII When he Mixi Maxes with Charles VII, his hair becomes light blond and spiked up with a dark orange headband. He has the same waist level bangs pointed downwards (like when fused with Shuu). His eyes become olive. Soccer jersey When wearing a soccer jersey he has construction bandages to bind his chest. He also has bandages on his wrists. Young In the original series, his hair is shorter and curved down. His strips were a lot shorter. In the flashbacks he wore a white long sleeved sweater, black pants and white shoes. In the last episodes, he wore the Inazuma KFC uniform.